The Misunderstanding
by DarkAndLight97
Summary: So Kakuzu gets home from his mission and sees Hidan and Kisame in a closet. What are they doing in there? Sorry I'm not the best to do summaries. Also this is one of my old stories, so it's probably not the best. KakuHida and implied KisIta.


**The Misunderstanding.**

Kakuzu just got home from his mission, when he passed a little room, where the door was ajar. He heard some music and walked towards the room, out of curiosity. When he got closer he heard Hidan's voice. The music stopped amd Kakuzu walked over to the door and looked through the crack.

When he looked inside the crack, he saw Kisame and Hidan hug. Kisame lifted Hidan from the ground.

"Hey Kisame put me down, you motherfucker!"

"Aww~ is the little jashinist afraid of heights?" teased Kisame, while he was laughing.

"I'm not, fucker! And put me down, before I kick you betwee-" he was interrupted by Kisame's hand, cowering his mouth.

"Shhhh. Not so loud Hidan. Someone might hear you and come in. And it was yourself who said, that we should keep this as a secret." Kisame moved his hand, away from Hidan's mouth.

"Your right. If someone sees us, they will ask questions, and we'll have to tell them."

Kakuzu couldn't believe what he heard or saw. 'Is Hidan secretly with Kisame!? shouted he in his head. He couldn't believe Hidan was cheating on him. He went to Hidan and his shared room and lay down on his bed. Trying to make this giving sens. 'Hidan couldn't be cheating on me, but what if he is? What do I do? And why is he doing it? And what with Kisame, he's with Itachi?'

**With Kisame and Hidan**

"Bet seriously Kisame, put me down before I kick you between the legs." Kisame qiukly put Hidan back on the ground.

"And thanks again Hidan." Kisame gave Hidan a hug more.

"Whatever, but if yoo don't dare tell anyone. I don't want to listen to them, especially not Tobi: "Tobi didn't know Hidan-san chould dance. Will Hidan-san learn Tobi it too?" or some shitlike that" Hidan said and Kisame laughed.

"Yeah, that is so like Tobi.!" He let go of Hidan.

"Well, I gotta go. 'Kuzu should be home from his mission today." Hidan said, happy.

"Have you missed you daer 'Kuzu much?" Hidan blushed a little and Kisame laughed at him.

"Shut up! And shall you not leave soon, if you going to that damn festival?" hissed Hidan at him.

"Yes and then you and Kakuzu can be alone and enjoy yourself or should I say have 'fun'?" Hidan blushed again and left. Kisame went over to the others so they could get to the festial.

When Hidan came into the room and saw Kakuzu, he glomped him.

"'Kuzu you're home!" Kakuzu gota shock hen Hidan glomped him. He looked down at the teen, who held firmly to him and snuggled

in to his chest.

"I've missed you 'Kuzu." he said, while looking up at the stitched nin and smiled. Kakuzu looked coldly on him.

"Will you get the fuck of me." hissed Kakuzu, it was more an order than a question. Hidan let go and sat up.

"What's wrong 'Kuzu?" he looked confused on the stitched man, with his big pink eyes.

Nothing.

"Kakuzu, what is it I have done?"

"You know that yourself."

"Huh? Will you tell me what the fuck you mean? 'Cuz I don't get what the hell you mean." Kakuzu sat up and glared at the jashinist, with a glance there could kill... if Hidan actually could die.

"I know about Kisame and you?"

"What?!" the silver haired teen yelled.

"Should I repeat myself?" Hidan shacked his head.

"Nobody was suppose to know." muttered he, most to himself.

"Was you going to keep it secret for me, forever?" asked the stitched old man, him as their eyes met. The teen gave a little nod.

"Yes, if I could." Kakuzu's eyes widened a little. 'Does he mean it?'

"Seriously?" Kakuzu asked distrustful and with anger hidden in his voice.

"Yeah, why not? I really doesn't mean that much, anyway." the silver haired teen said and shrugged his shoulders.

"What?! Don't you think it means something that you're with Kisame?!" the old man yelled angry and pushed the teen on the ground.

"Ow...Wait I'm what!?" Hidan quickly stood up. "Since when the hell is me and Kisame together?!" the jashinist screamed.

"Yeah, that should you know by yourself." Kakuzu with a icy voice and looked up at Hidan.

"We are not fucking together! Why do you even think of that shit?"

"I saw you together in the closet, when you hu-"

SLAP!

"YOU *******! We're not together! I just learned him how to dance. So he wouldn't look like a big idiot, when him and Itachi should dance tonight!" Kakuzu looked at Hidan with big eyes.

"Y-y-you learned him to dance?" he asked schoked.

"Yes, you ass! How could you believe I was cheating on you?! And with Kisame! He's not even my type! " the silver haired yelled.

"Hidan, I-! Hidan put his hand in front of Kakuzu's mouth.

"It doesn't matter. You don't have to say sorry." he removed his hand.

"I don't?" Kakuzu looked distrustful at the jashinist.

"No, I have something else you can do." Hidan said, smirking.

"That is?" 'Oh no, he's smirking.' The teen sat down in the older mans lap.

"All the others are on their way to the festival. So~" said the Neko and pull a bit in the older mans pants. "-I think we should make some 'fun'." Kakuzu blushed a bit and put his arms around the teen waist. He pulled Hidan into a kiss and pushed his tongue into the jashinist mouth. Their tongues fighting for dominance. And Kakuzu won. After some time they parted for air.

"You're such a little perv."

"And you like it."

**Next day**

Hidan sat on the couch, in the livingroom and seeing TV, in one of boyfriends shirts and a pair of shorts, when they orthers got home. Tobi jumped p besides him.

"Hidan-san?"

"What, Tobi." Hidan asked and looked at the masked nin.

"Can Hidan-san learn Tobi to dance like Kisame?" he asked.

"What!? Why do you think I can dance?!" The Neko yelled.

"Because Kisame-san siad you learned him." Hidan got up and began to walk away.

"Where are you going, Hidan-san?" Tobi asked confused.

"To find that idiotic fucking fish." growled Hidan.

Kisame stood in the hallway, kissing with Itachi.

"Kisame!" Kisame pulled away from Itachi looking down the hallway on a real pissed Hidan.

"Shit! See you later, 'Tachi-chan." Kisame ran to the exit, with Hidan right behind. "There isn't gonna be any later, for you! When I'm finished with you're sushi! You **************!"

To came walking up besides Itachi.

"Does that mean Hidan-san wont teach Tobi how to dance?" he asked looking at the weasel.

"Can Hidan dance?"

**The End**


End file.
